The Godslingers 300: Chapter 19
Sophia POV We ran up the hill, our base just over the horizon, if we made it Kyu could use his magic to protect the base and we'd be safe for the moment. Sadly we never had the chance. The Hyperboreans had somehow survived the storm Uehara had made and were on our tails, Kyu drew his scriber and wrote the ancient greek word for fire and a inferno came out of no where and blasted the Hyperboreans to dust. Most of them sadly survived the encounter with the blaze and drew their giant clubs, Dan drew Eisenmetoar and blocked a blow from one of the Hyperboreans then knocked the club aside and slashed at the giants knees which snapped like twigs and the giant fell on its face. Finally we came to the top of the hill and we saw our HQ just ahead, we could make it! Suddenly a dark speck appeared in the sky which was a black chariot manned by four people. The Deathkillers 300! Desmond jumped off the chariot and landed just in front of Jeannette, she drew her sword and thrust it at Desmond but he parried then kicked her in the gut which sent her sprawling on the ground, Dan jumped in front of Desmond and fought him, their blows sending out a jet of sparks. Samantha and Lee jumped out the chariot and slowly walked towards the rest of us. "Come on!" shouted Kyu "We can slip around them!" Dan kicked Desmond down the hill and checked on Jeannette, she was uncoinscious. I drew my spear and covered us while we ran towards the HQ, the Hyperboreans and Deathkillers 300 hot on our tails. Dan carried the uncoinscious Jeannette into the HQ first and was followed by Dallas and Kyu. Rin, Desdemona and Melvin stood at the door, waiting for me and Clark, i suddenly felt something pass by my head and saw it was one of Angst's stygian iron bullets. Clark grabbed my hand and we ran the last thy centimetres and jumped into the base just as they closed the doors, Kyu quickly pulled out his scriber and wrote the ancient greek letters for Barrier ''on the Bronze doors. Dan carefully placed Jeannette on a bed and sat next to her, tending to her cuts and gashes, Dallas sat at the couch, breathing hard after the ordeal. I soon relised that i was still holding Clarks hand, i pulled it away in time before he noticed then walked towards the bathroom for a shower. This had been a long day and all i wanted to do was rest and relax before the next ordeal. '''Dan POV' I stared at the sleeping Jeannette, i had healed her wounds but she wouldn't wake...heh i guess i should get used to it. I got up from my chair as Rin took my place to watch Jeannette till she woke and walked towards the bathrooms for a long shower. I could hear someone was in the girls bathroom and by the voice i could tell it was Sophia, i walked into the bathroom and took of my shirt. An hour later i walked out of the shower and dried my hair, suddenly i heard someone walk in and was surprised to see that it was Jeannette. She went bright red and went outside the bathroom "Sorry! i just woke up and i'm sort of dizzy!" she screamed in apology. I smiled in amusment and put on my jeans and walked outside "No problem" i smiled at her, she was still red but she smiled back, suddenly that smile turned into a look of curiousty as she stared at my neck. "Y-you have a tattoo?" I stared at the mark on my neck...if only she knew "Had it since i was a kid" "Oh....well..." she nodded and walked into the girls bathroom. Guess thats another secret of mine out. Category:The Godslingers 300 Category:Luke 12346